


Morning Shenanigans

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Don't Leave My Side [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Dare Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: A simple Yuzusho waking up oneshot, I hope you enjoy the fluffs and yuzusho just being morons in the morning!





	Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot I wrote after a dare from a friend, on which we had to write about a completely differente pairing than we were used to, still I hope the Yuzusho shippers enjoy!

“Shoma”

“Shoma”

“Shoma”

“Shoma”

“What?!”

“Hey”, his partner simply answered and started giggling madly after, in a perfect Stewie Griffin like manner, knowing that the younger would catch the reference and be annoyed in the process, he just hoped he didn’t actually go through with his threats and leave him dry for the couple of years.

Waking up to idiotic puns or jokes was becoming a normal occurrence and Shoma be damned if he wouldn’t take away sex privileges from Yuzuru for the next year, at least, if the noodle kept this up.

“Try quoting Family Guy one more time”, he tried his boyfriend with a glare that he was certain, couldn’t be misunderstood, “I dare you”.

“You’re no fun”, Shoma stopped himself from cooing at his adorable pout, he knew what the fucker was doing and that riled him up even more.

“Kinda hard to be fun when you’re fucking trying to sleep you idiot”, which was true, even though the older skater got all his energy back after a few hours of sleep, Shoma’s body didn’t exactly deal well, with less than 8 hours of sleep. So, he took his sleeping schedule very, very seriously.

“Yeah yeah but we only got a few more hours before I need to leave”, both of them actually needed to leave soon, but as always Yuzuru had more places to be, more interviews to give and just more stuff to do as usual, before going back to Toronto, “So, shut up and cuddle me”.

Shoma should have predicted this, he really should have.

“Oh god, somebody save me, this is not what I signed up for,” he could feel the air leaving his lungs as Yuzuru decided to jump on top of him like an oversized cat, a needy one at that.

“I can already picture it, the great Shoma Uno suffocated by a giant lanky noodle a long-suffering sigh followed by a dramatic exclamation, completely on a typical Yuzuru fashion” this is not how I expected my life of blood sweat and tears to end”.

“Are you serious? I’m not even that heavy” the taller complained, starting to get offended by the personal attack on his physique, “I actually think that, you might be heavier than me, and I didn’t complain last night when you were on top of…”

“Okay okay I get it, you’re not heavy, but nobody likes to get an armful of clingy koala, first thing in the morning” he tried to maneuver his boyfriend’s long arms and legs, to somehow get some breathing space, still rubbing sleep from his eyes , “at least give me some time to wake up properly before you pounce on me goddamnit”.

“You’re sleepy all-day round”, he stated as if it was the most obvious thing, “what difference does it make, really?”

“Well, It’s your fucking fault!” the smaller’s cheeks got redder by the second” because someone was so needy last night that I only got like 4 hours of sleep”, he pointed out gesturing to the still visible marks on the elders neck.

“So, you’re telling me that I was the only one enjoying it last night?”, Yuzuru’s eyes were challenging to answer the question with something other than the truth.

“I didn’t say that exactly”, Shoma gulped and tried to backtrack, “I just really like my sleep schedule”.

“Fine”, Yuzuru got up and jumped off the bed as easily as he had jumped on his boyfriend a few minutes ago. He got his clothes and began to dress himself, with a complete unbothered look as if he didn’t mind his partner’s rejection at all and was just considering a better option.

“I guess I’m just gonna ask someone else” he said nonchalantly “I bet Javier gives awesome cuddles though, have seen those arms? I bet I can fit quite nicely in them…”

He didn’t even see it coming, one second, he was getting his shirt on and on the next he was being pulled back into the bed and found himself on the exact same position as before. Only this time his boyfriend was the one holding onto him and not planning to let go of him anytime soon.

"No”, this time it was Shoma’s arms and legs that went all around him like a cute octopus.

“Don’t you dare”, he threatened the older, with his face tucked in Yuzuru’s neck, but from above his partner could hear the pleading tone behind it all. For all his strong exterior, Shoma was not as confident as he liked to show to everyone else.

So, every once in a while, he liked to push his buttons and make him show his true feelings, because even Yuzuru Hanyu needed some kind of reassurance sometimes.

They’ve been together for some time now, but the older one was still afraid that sometimes he was too much for the smaller one to handle or maybe he’d cross a line and might have truly annoyed the other. They were two idiots in love still trying to find their boundaries, falling even more along the way.

Not wanting his boyfriend to feel actually insecure, he relented and nestled himself on his chest, making himself comfortable as he always did, still he lightly teased, “Well you did sound awfully against the idea of this morning cuddling session”.

Shoma looked down at the mop of black hair right beneath his chin, and answered with his most smug tone while tightening his hold on the body on top of him, “I never asked you to actually leave, now did I?”

They both laughed at their dumbness, glad for the possibility of some carefree moments and just resumed their typical morning.

Time was running out, and neither of them was yet ready to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, tell me your thoughts!


End file.
